I do not give up for I wish to win
by coolcat12345
Summary: Worst thing about being God is that you can't pray. Great Spirit will learn that hard way. Ancient forces are moving and manipulating again.Hao and his spirit are given protection of theirs Seelie Queen Titania.But not only that. She decides to train Hao!(Un)fortunately, he is depressed.Will she help him? And maybe become parental figure on way?Humans, write down your death wishes.
1. Awakened Godmother

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favorite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is first chapter,Awakened Godmother.

This is"speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be in future.._

This is **_emotional._**

Enjoy!

* * *

They were more or less similar. Monsters only welcomed in their own circles. Saviors of countless lives across countless times.

So it made sense that when one closed eyes for 3rd time in 1000 years ( well, 1000 and 5), others opened theirs ( or whatever enabled them to see) for 1st .

* * *

As that happened- **brother slaying brother, twin pitied against twin, to halves fighting to death, power created from love and hope, coated in belief, fueled by countless souls, slaying avatar of Heat, fed by divine power, making layers around alien spark of it's master- ** wonder passed, work of neither fate or time, nor set by luck. But such were things with _Them- they _were _other_, so of course their freedom wouldn't be gained by orderly means- then it would be **prevented**.

Wonder passe, filling every Void, touching every Layer. It encircled every dimension, touching every realm. It run over every Reality, and under every Existence. It went through each universe and walked across each multiverse. It danced across each omniverse and jumped on each ecxtraverse. It flowed within each plane and in end, exited each World.

It wasn't really noticed. Maybe every matter shuddered, but wrote it off as wind-who did that itself. Maybe each spirit was for moment thrown back, but wrote it off as tides of ether. Maybe all divine snakes and monkeys and dragons came together near chicken legged house and looked up, but wrote it off as strange whim. And maybe all that is screamed, but thought it instinct, and maybe every soul felt as if they're unraveled but said it to be quirk of immaterial being, and maybe old crone sharpened her iron teeth, but it wasn't anybody's business.

As these things go, it came to _Barrier_. We don't know how it was seen by wonder, or could it be seen by wonder, but _Barrier_ fulfilled it's purpose- it protected and kept _Things_ in. But wonder was born out of it's bane, and 3 of ten of it's walls fell in one strike.

That was, my dear listeners, beginning of end.

* * *

_Barrier_ was erected for reason. Place-if we can make such claim, and even then it's far-fetched-was place of untold, terrific beauty and unimaginable, gorgeous fright. Place of no colour, except for occasional splash of paint no human eye has ever seen. And here, in immutable **lack **this place was, by remaining fragment of wonder ( for not all could pass through walls, that now were angry and willing to avenge their fallen companions) woken up was n alien monster, whose mind should have forever been traped into dreams and chaos it hated.

It didn't have body-it was force, pure and simple, defined not by what it was, but by lack of anything resembling us. But because of habit, or mockery, forgotten debt, ancient deal or dome other nonsensical reason, it decided to take form.

First it was barren earth, burned and surrounded by dark clouds. Then it was land of ice and metal, surrounded by lighting. Then windy sea from which all kinds of plants grew. Though all these shapes Northern Lights shined above it. then it became sword, after that rough crystal pillar, and then silver specter with apple at top. After that, it changed into naked, dancing army of grotesque and impressive dwarves and woman, then into gigantic dragons, all connected to one, treaded with stars, after which it became barely recognisable animals of flesh, smoke and light... to settle onto woman. Simple dressed yet majestic, her face was covered by colourful mask. With thought, she broke last bindings and boundaries. Magic of Great Spirits crashed like glass on stone floor, whilst 'her' was removed like silky blanket ( which was stupid and unpractical if 'she'was to be believed..but associating belief with her is something I wouldn't recommend), and remains of both were absorbed and stored for later.

She rose..well, it could be called graceful, but it certainly wasn't lovely. Lovely would imply normality, naturality, fluid, round motions. Her movements were sharp, linear, stone-like, cold. Thing that made difference between statue and human.

Thing moved through her damned and thrice-cursed land, passing various realms, till she came to pocket dimension that bordered on another, that used to be in place of old Athenian forest. The Untouched Land.

As she passed, horrible nightmare of her country, like her own 'body' reasserted itself into something more normal. Place where she awoke became flower field. And the Untouched Land, of course, became forest. She walked till she got to lake. For moment she stopped, then stepped- on water. And whirlwinds that formed when she entered dimension became glass clear crystaline towers. When she entered, her servants rushed to her. Two arguing pixie/dwarf hybrids, dressed in blue and pink, hair and eyes changing colour under different light. They looked like they were somewhere between 40-60, and were extremely cute...only if you looked on them from right angle, they would become creepy, unproportional doll-like beings. There was cat Sith, a powerful, big, pluffy cat with dangerous gaze. There was ancient brownie, in tattered clothes, with broom in hands and bloodied hat on head. There were four sidhe, dressed in most outlandish clothes. They all bowed while she passed through icy hall, to grand throne. Moment she sat on it, magic passed through entire unworld. Others of her kin, who attracted piece of wonder and consumed it, came at their Queen's call. Like her, they too took looks and traits and wove them into themselves. At first they were nothing but bunch of elements, that then developed into creatures from greatest nightmares, things you think of when you hear world eldritch abomination. Monsters of great size, less bodies and more ugly parts sewn together...and they all bowed to lithe woman. In end, these appereances changed, and they took on most basic forms. Sith. Fetch. Trolls. Redcaps. Kelpies. Phoukas. Hobs. Bogeys. Spriggans. Brownies. Leprechauns. Dwarves. Pixies. Goblins. Dullahans. Glaistigs. Selkies. Merfolks. Nymphs. Sidhe. Court wasn't big, or balanced, but they were ready. Plans and plots were hatched already, and not small number thought of striking against her. Palace again changed, to stone fortress, reminiscent of hills they inhabited once. Outside it was small, but on inside? There was no gigant that could claim to be too big for it. Needed, since not many recovered their lands. So they would repay debt by staying out of way ( in middle of debate was that free by Court etiquette). No words were spoken-each of them were doing this since their Beggining, and she saw it all-just as she saw countless more to _End_.

* * *

Queen stood over stone circle, watching as it filled with green energy. At last, green flames, grey smoke and purple lighting came out of it, forming serpentine dragon, to become small boy.

He bowed-all perfect, expression, timing, body motions almost as rigid as hers-yet still he emitted air of mock.

'' _**My Queen Mother.''**_

* * *

He couldn't allow it. No way. While it looked as if his body has been destroyed, he changed himself into great bird of flame and carried master-carried him with speed shadow, passing through holes of time and space, as far away as possible, not noticing as it entered The Untouched Land. Unfortunately, she did.

* * *

She was alien to nature-but so was it to her. And feeling mind, will and emotions, along with sizeable chunk of power, of one of major of it's parts, to enter her favored place, alerted her. So she went, with 2 swords, and intention of tearing it apart and consuming it. Puck didn't care-that meant he would host Court, and shape domain as he desires.

* * *

Fire took it's-_**his, his he told it-himself**_\- baby appearance, attempting to heal it's wounded master. _**Third time is charm, third time is charm.**_

And then it felt it. Being more ancient and wicked than him. And more hungry for souls. Heart –if it resided in it's chest-harder than his brother cold and harder than his sibling Earth. He couldn't fight it, oh he knew, he did, in back of his young-yet-ancient mind, but that didn't matter. There was reason fire wasn't associated with rationality.

**He stood in front of Master and readied to fire his power against hers.**

She didn't give him moment of notice. she would eliminate him and feast upon his power and strength... When her eyes fell on boy and millenium old Agreement kicked in.

_/ '' I ask for you to be his godmother. You will be able to influence him, but you will have to protect him. Is that clear?''_

''_**Very well.''**__/_

She moved finger. SOF put one hand over eyes and opened another...when that thing they breathed changed into air. His Master's breathing became easier, and red flesh around neck paled.

He knew it meant it gave him chance. It could help master. But there would be price. There is always-such were ways of it's kind. This debt would be big. If he didn't pay it, it would take vindictive revenge. And with time, debt just grows.

He accepted. He wrapped itself-in form of solid fire, around Master, protecting him from thing's wretched fingers and their touch, deadly to Master's kind. They walked through woods-and entered castles made of light and gold, encrusted with diamond spires and starlight dust, in middle of revel.

Silence, like grey cover woven with steel ropes, covered dancers. Courtiers stood, with empty eyes and static bodies, perfect faces paralysed while twisting into grimaces of fear and distrust.

Puck moved, and asked, lenghtening words til it seemed like echo, one simple word.

''_**Hao?''**_

* * *

Tada! Finished. How do you like it? **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Healing one broken thousand times

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favourite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is first chapter, Healing One Broken Thousand Times.

This is "speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be in future.._

This is **_emotional._**

Enjoy!

* * *

Some members of Court gasped, covering mouths and noses with uncanny speed. Their concerns and fears showed on them- Sith's feathers and fur became disheveled, bogeys losing their nightmarish mien in favour of abstract shapes and colours. Goblins growing and becoming thinner, 2-dimensional, while their skin cracked and legs coalesced in tail of illusion, Sidhe growing old and bestial.

They all got out of Queen's way. As she walked, behind things were made and destroyed. Plants grew, only to whither. Animals appeared, just to fall dead and disappear. Her hair and rims of her dress slowly transformed into river of golden light and united. River flowed over glass floor, and artefacts strange and wondrous rose up from it, broken remains of forgotten things repairing, only to be sucked in and destroyed again. When she got to throne, Hao disappeared. There was no flash, no blinding light or slow fading. He just disappeared as if he was never there. Her hands also changed position without being seen-whereas before they were in air, now they were loose, also as if they were like that entire time. Finally she came to throne.

Throne was...interesting thing. It changed size every time you looked at it. Sometimes it looked like solid white rock, with few dirty green spots, and sometimes as if it was carved out of sapphires and gold. Yet seat always suited her.

'' _**My people, I would address you, concerning decision recently made.''**_

Voice was dead, flat and monotone, but they all heard it as if she screamed at top of her lungs. That was because of silence. You see, in human world, you can never know true silence. Even if nobody speaks, there are many sounds-of body, of animals, of nature. But here, there was no difference between those that wore guise of animals and those that wore mask of humanoid, nor those that dressed as something between. They all knew code-when Queen speaks, you shut up and listen. They did not move in any way, and even if they did, there would be no sound- fey's trick worked only so far. And land? Well, it was but another servant-if Queen wished all to listen it would do so.

'' _**Concerning issue of your stay till permanent solution is found-or you recover your domains- I have decided that each of you will be given your own residence, to shape as you wish. Residence will be controlled by noble, and others will live on it too. If you wish specific stay, discuss it with noble of your residence. If you wish to stay here, freely do so.''**_

No great surprise, not many remained. After fey divided themselves into groups, she set onto her work. To make her plan reality, she needed much more space. And she just knew how.

The Untainted Land was strange place. Sky wasn't endless, but underground was. They would change that. On expense of endless earth, she created created deep, cold space, with floating islands in nothingness of minor cosmos. Space and time recoiled around those islands, making them both small and giant at same time, old and young. Islands she tore out of land where palace was, and out of it's parts the homes for nobles. Without word or wave, she tore walls of light and remade them into stars, for nobles to reshape. Then, she set on recreating her own residence.

'' _**Puck, really? Castle like this has no point. Walls of light couldn't protect against invasion. We''ll have to change it. As you know what our main objective is, we should make it comfort to him.''**_

As she spoke, golden dust and jewel stars twisted, darkening to dark green and brown, becoming material, till it looked like giant tree with doors and windows. It looked ancient but preserved, and gave off homely feel.

Then she raised wards, built first out of simple power and purpose, then seeded with spells and plans.

'' _**Whoever wishes to reside here, shall have to add their own protections to mine.''**_

All answered immediately, save Puck. He hesitated- all things his mother could and would do with part of himself into her control passed through his mind, but then he complied. Grey blankets, purple strings and green knots surged forth from his body, and went off in sky, along with others. They all entered aurora borealis of Queen's power, tearing and sewing themselves into phantasmal waves of light and colours- red, green, yellow, pink, purple, grey, black, white, cyan and navy.

Then, they all scattered, off to make their own sanctuaries.

And there, Queen remained alone, aurora and mists coiling around her, willow-wisps and stars dancing around her, stone and jewels decorating throne, quicksilver and ice forming branches behind it, while bones and flowers formed pillars around her. And she was content.

* * *

SOF was told that he needs to be put in his place by Queen. Marasela and Flitwick, her dwarf/pixie maids, put him in fireplace. There he burned as small flame, till Puck came to him

Trickster's flesh twisted, part of face wearing friendly grin and part worried frown. It was after many hours that he spoke: _**''What happened? Speak coherently and at normal speed please.'' **_ As he spoke, he played with bowl of water.

Spirit glanced him with much distance but compiled. Biting 'lips' he told all that happened-well, omitting many details. When he got to part of final battle, he developed shark fangs and giant fists, and almost broke fireplace.

Puck nodded, and flew in direction of Hao's room. It was up in tree, immediately under leaves, one of few rooms with windows, styled after traditional Japanese rooms.

There he sat for hours, sometimes touching Hao. But all time he looked at wound, glaring at invisible shard in it, stuff of divine will, mortal love and hopeful dreams.

his hand flew to wound, metaphysical claws ready to tear shard apart, but his other hand caught it at last. It had to be done finely, or else Spirit father would be alerted of their Awakening and Hao's situation- and that would rue all, so he resigned to waiting and imagining, opalescent flames and lighting flaring up in his big eyes.

'' _**Awakened godmother healing one broken thousand times? Interesting game this will be. Once you and father almost tore planet to bits over your changeling. How cold and hard will you be this time? What shall you even do with him, Titania?''**_

* * *

Finally finished. What do you think? Please review!


	3. Gleefully repaying debt

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favourite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is first chapter, Gleefully Repaying Debt.

This is "speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be in future.._

This is **_emotional._**

Enjoy!

* * *

_/ ''Word that best describes fey-aside from eldritch, alien, unnatural, abomination, soulless, doom, dangerous and other- is void. You see, fey are empty beings, devoid of all defines beings- body, mind, will, emotion and soul. They exist by weaving characteristics into themselves, using pure, undiluted magic. Body they can make-some easier, some harder. Will and mind they do amazingly easy, and this guides them. Their goals and codes define them and this they hold most dear. but other 2? Fey cannot experience empathy, and their emotions are shadow of fragmented mirror in which human feelings are reflected. Greatest joy of fey is almost-__**almost**__\- strong as joy of human who heard mediocre joke, deepest sorrow almost-__**ALMOST**__-equal to that of human that got splinter in eye. And soul? If you listened carefully, foolish child, you would remember they lack it. That is your greatest asset in fighting them, aside from cold iron. maybe even greatest, as this material is rare now. As they say, all went bad with iron age. But back to topic. Everything has soul. I suggest you not to think to hard about that-greater than you have been driven mad just by thinking about what all encompasses. Because of that all your enemies can potentially come back. And that's good in evil- for there are no greater enemies than fey, but once you get rid of them, you get rid of them forever. And remember-__**never try to ally with them**__. Because you''ll betray all – for Those That Dare Not Be Called are your siblings and friends when compared to fey.'' /_

Lesson that Gregory Maguelle, greatest shaman expert on fey, gave to all his apprentices on first day of their schooling, 1000 years ago.

* * *

As Queen said, so it was. Out of castle parts, fey nobles formed dens and castles. Marvelous and bizarre things, that abandoned laws of physics in favour of style's. Some styled matter by words, some by movements of arms, and some did neither. Light transformed into wood and stone and metal and glass and materials unseen but by oldest of spirits. Some made caves, some towers. some made houses reminiscent of ancient Greece, some combined Victorian style with sci-fi elements.

But it was nothing compared to landscape. It was swirl of colours, light and mist, woven with shining threads inside and out, defining borders and giving sense of depth to endless sea of chaos and order.

In middle of fabric of this terrifying and amazing realm, were holes through which you could look into different dimensions. Here fey resided. Holes were adorned with ornaments that hinted on theme of residence-rose garden of dwarf in guise of old woman was surrounded by roses and metal. Troll-king of glacier mountain had entrance decorated with icicles and pointed rocks. Goblin gentleman of steampunk factory tied gears and clocks to hole.

Yet in this place, made of essence of Faery and cloaked in glamour, few things are what they seem. Oh, what was just described wasn't illusion. But it wasn't real too. At same time, realm was both this and dark, unforgiving, cold, dusty cosmos, with lone stars to serve as refuges for fey. mechanics of that were indeed complicated, and no explanation following logic as we know it would work. Minds of lesser beings, in order to protect their sanity, would either adapt one form as ' ''default setting''' or make it as if background changes every 5 minutes.

And it was here that ender of multiple lives would hide and wait.

* * *

Think of forests you've read about. Beautiful places, uncorrupted by evil, full of peace...and dangerous dark labyrinth, filled with monsters of every shape and size, place where lost travelers that nobody regarded as important were snack and pawn in one. This was what The Untouched Land originally was, and when she remade it into realm, High Queen of Seelie Court kept her own residence into dimension's original form. Portal to it was horizontal, instead of vertical, surrounded with trees and rocks, while weave of magic was earth brown, , dark green, sky blue, dusk purple, steel grey and night black, sewn with threads of star white and shining gold. In other view, it was lone rock island, overgrown with forest, with no shine or gleam around it as others.

In centre, stood giant tree, green and gray, whose bark shifted into door and glass windows.

And in centre of it, was throne room. Walls and floor were white-but if you didn't concentrate hard on fact they were walls and doors, you would fall deeper in white, forever wandering through blank landscape. Amethyst path from doors to throne was marked by pillars of bones and flowers (between which were dancing stars and willow-wisps,),it's borders surrounded by mist, as Northern Lights did with roof above.

There, on throne of stone and jewel, from which quicksilver and ice grew, sat Queen herself, unmoving and undisturbed. She looked less alive than statue, and it seemed as if she was part of her throne.

Then she rose, as fast and unpredictable as lighting, whole of her being vibrating as her youngest, and most well known name was spoken by her son. Soon, content and tone of his words came to her, like leaves carried by wind.

She walked-or better described, she stayed still and had space move back- trashing doors, which disappeared after she exited throne room. Floor under her feet turned old and creaked, just to transform in new, polished planks, only for it to turn into tree bark once again.

She passed through whole tree, going up the stairs, till she came to fusuma. making herself intangible, she passed through them without sound.

There was he, sleeping on shikibuton. Wooden vines grew around it, protecting boy. Like rehearsal of popular tale ( though not enough to make it play out), thorns could grow out of it for additional defense.

Around dark room, smoke of grey, purple and green- in pastel colours- flew around room, prohibiting the light from disturbing dream of 1000 years old boy. Room smelled of teleportation-and for some reason, you could expect that moment ago, that smoke was grinning trickster.

With same rigidity, she sat on her knees near him. Dust didn't touch white dress, which didn't move a bit, like her hair. There she sat, her cat-like pupils eyeing wound for hours. Then , when they passed, she reached for wound and tried to touch shard with her claw-like nail.

It happened at once. Shard intensified it's glow and multiplied, white and transparent crystals overtaking body. And then it released layers that bound it.

Pale crimson and marine shadows exited, and wrapped around, covering whole room. They were almost palpable, and threatened to consume whole space. That was so because they were dreams. At same time, they were pure, undiluted dreamstuff, and small, innocent day dreams all of people have. They were every hope, every wish, every fantasy that has ever been, that is and that will be. Every human belief, from every possible source, every alternative, even belief of fictional humans. These dreams were given new power, new strength by circumstances which joined them. When brothers, twins, fought one against another, one soul that was 2, suicide and murder at same time, using powers joined, 3 to each. When Yoh drew onto power of all of them, and managed to defeat Hao, these already potent dreams gained power to change worlds. they were able to do all that humanity could dream, for they were it. Power unseen since long ago. And they all struck against Titania, one alone individual into never-ending tide of belief. She should have failed. But she knew something they couldn't comprehend.

**She knew what was and what wasn't real, and you couldn't get bit of belief from her.**

So she stood, and fought back against dreams. It was easy, so much that there is no example that would give you idea how easy it was. After all, dreams can only harm you if you believe in them. Her mere presence unveiled them, so much that there was no hope of them coming back. If they really were concepts they impersonated, it might have been much harder, but alas, humanity always preferred easy over right.

When dreams were vanquished, wound healed slowly, tender red flesh fading to pale pink. Light stilled and crystals disappeared.

Hao turned around, and slowly awakened. he blankly stared for some time, then widened eyes at Titania.

'' Oh please no...''

'' _**You should be grateful. Because of me, you are not in Hell.''**_

'' I think that option is much more likeable.''

Smoke around room coalesced, transforming into Puck, who was kneeling-in air- and holding hands between legs.

'' _**Ah, totuoto, why so dark? Aren't you happy to see us? I'm sure you will after some time start gleefully repaying debt!''**_

'Spirit of Fire?'

'Yes, master? Oh Master, oh you're alive! So it did pay off!'

' You mean you had chance to leave me to die and instead you brought me here?'

' Aeee, yes?'

' Why am I even trying?'

* * *

Finished 3rd chapter. Please review!


	4. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favourite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is fourth chapter, Depression.

This is "speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be in future.._

This is **_emotional._**

This is _**''fey speech.''**_

Enjoy!

* * *

He was tired and lifeless, unfocused eyes half closed, stuck in some other time and place.

''Hmmm. Okay. Can you leave now?

'' **_Oh sure! You will make up for it tomorrow!''_** Puck's giant grin didn't wane bit.

Two of them exited, and Hao fell in sleep again.

'' **_That could be problematic. Did you see him?''_**

''**_You're overreacting. It is perfectly normal thing.''_**

'' **_I'm not. He was so passive. He should have been surprised, or angry. Or scared. But that? He was more like bored.''_**

'' **_I think word you're looking for is tired.''_**

'' **_Of life perhaps.''_**

'' **_Your paranoia is again kicking in. It's nothing special.''_**

'' **_Maybe.''_**

''**_Come now. Don't you seek to hear fire's story?''_**

'' **_Did you organize that?''_**

'' **_Come on!''_**

'' **_I have duties to attend.''_**

'' **_Being godmother brings duties too. And learning what your godchild has been up to for bigger part of life is surely part of it.''_**

'' **_Very well.''_**

Two of them went, and around them, their residence shifted. Puck's steps healed plants, fixed broken parts, imbued it with life and animalistic mind, and made electricity dance across floor.

Where Titania's foot stepped, time convoluted and danced in circles. That places would age, then become younger. After they passed, it all stopped and returned to normal.

Finally, they arrived to living room. Now, it was located left of doors, instead in basement, as when they left for room.

There, most trusted of servants were located. Marasela and Flitling stood there, one in pink suit, other in blue dress, never-endingly arguing.. Belhilda, ancient brownie with just as much old rags, lost in her own world, sweeping non-existent dust. Caitsith in corner, her fur moving on it's own, wicked eyes glaring at whole room. Legendary White Stag, smiling contently, watched over them all. Mustardseed, Peaseblossom, Moth, Cobweb, less blood and flesh and more their namesakes, sat in square and joked with each other.

When two of them came, they all rose and bowed with unnatural grace. All feelings and characteristics disappeared from their faces, which now were empty and dull.

Puck sat on round carpet, and Titania in big, blood-red chair. Caitsith got up and jumped on her lap, while other servants slowly, but surely, went to sit behind Puck, as if he was shield from disconcerting eyes of Queen and her cat.

Flames in hearth flickered, and Queen and cat bathed into sinister crimson and orange light, in opposition to her son's soothing green aura and servant's cloak of dark.

'' **_Fire, you've been companion to my godson for considerable amount of time. Tell us how it came to be so, and how you ended up here.''_**

Flames shifted to ball-like form, and intensified, becoming almost palpable. Finally, fore disappeared from middle of it to reveal green eyes, in manner reminiscent of lids. Then, lower, cut appeared in it, like lips, and teeth-real, honest, pointed white teeth, appeared.

Tongue of lava escaped '''mouth''' and licked '''lips'''' , and then he started story:

'' Welcome, good people. As promised, you are in for show.

My first meeting with man who would become my master was thousand years ago. Still young shaman, set on mastering Wu Xing. I was second element he mastered. After his death, he was declared, as it often is, to burn in my hellish part. But his clod soul and heart I couldn't burn, for his will and hate swayed me aside, almost like Ember-maiden did so long ago. There, masters of that domain he challenged, and to knees brought.

To skip story for about centuries five, to part much more interesting. there, as member of Patch, my father's most trusted people, he reincarnated. wolf in sheep's clothes, they would say, for years he grew as proper, if somehow quirky and wilful, well-behaved member of tribe.

But what they didn't know was that in dark hours, hidden by midnight and shadow, he would sneak to our shrine, to see what avatars we, forces he loved so much, would take. For hours could he sit there, still, like he was one of us. When first lights of dawn would tread on sky and ground, he would run, to hide and make it look as if he slept whole night, when in truth, he hasn't closed eyes for more than 2 hours.

For that time, he talked to us. Talked and talked, unwilling to accept what he has been taught, that we have no mind and only serve our chosen warrior. In time, we responded. My memory is clouded. I like to think that his effort was so amusing and interesting that it moved little spark of intelligence we had. What I know, is that in time, his words, his intent entered into me, and I grew my own. For years I developed and learned, till Shaman Fight came.

Master came to chief, and asked to participate. They spoke of blasphemy and honour, yet he got what he wished, using loopholes your kind is so fond of. they bargained for some time, but he got upper hand-he was allowed to test participants, and to participate, if he managed to convince 3 members of tribe that he had greatness Soul Ruler needed to have, and if he didn't judge. So it was.

From depth of hidden shrine he summoned me, and in whirl-sibling I came, flame and disaster awaiting them. My roar dried up sibling water, turned sibling earth's mountains in fields, and caused sibling air to move. Of course, he passed.

Soon, they learnt of his ''wicked ways.'' But it was too late. Many fell under him, till by great betrayal was he stopped, and measly money-lover ascended to position and merged with Father.

In Hell I was imprisoned, like sibling mine, but where their mind was torn apart fully, and one of them consumed by impostor, I didn't fall. together, we fought our way out of Hell.

But alas! In process, master's soul broke in 2, and I took him away from Asakuras ( for he reincarnated in his prodigal family, who sensed his return and planned to kill both), however, other boy remained. this was not so bad, as he would grow in power, till Master took him back and stitched himself. Till then, we gained followers, and waited.

Fight came, and we won every one. 30 seconds it took us fastest one, and we have beaten our own record!

But there was fanatic organisation, dedicated to destroying us. They opened gates of Babylon, and sucked us all in. But that wasn't enough. master trashed them open, tearing dimension apart, and their leader's spirit-Kami-class-I consumed.

Fed up with all that, master decided to take what was his. We found our way to Holy Ground of stars, and I consumed Father. It all seemed well-we had Father, and lost half was reclaimed. But by some strange power, brother awoke, and was given power of all humanity. He sliced us in half. I took on form of Enflamed Flyer, and travelled far, far away, only thinking of finding place where He couldn't possibly track us.

And that, kindly ones, is our story.''

After that, fire bowed and and returned to normal.

For all this time, his audience was silent- utter and complete silence that only things like them can manage- and stared intently at him. When he finished, they turned to each other, and communicated using only eyes. they turned to their Queen. After five minutes she nodded, and in voice barely above whisper-but still flat and dead-voiced dismissal, then waved her arm. Barely containing joy, servants all but run away, and discussed fire's tale in low voices.

Titania and Puck were involved in staring contest. Green sparks danced across his body, and dark figures over her mask. Tired of it, cat turned to both and between rough growls, said**_: _****_'' Oh please, stop. What you think of this? I find story fantastic but storyteller? He needs to work on his skills.''_**

'' **_It was magnificent! Who would think that our little Hao would go so far?''_**

'' **_Hmmm. He did perform an epic feat, but ultimately failed. Still, such determination and power could prove much useful. He was always careful when it came to us, and never bothered to get to know us better. But now, if that is true, he has nowhere to go. And Asanoha' s bargain states that I have to protect him in such case. This could turn beneficial for all of us.''_**

She should have let out wicked laugh, sneer, worried glance, something similar. That's how things were. But not with them. Her blank expression didn't change. Her body was tensed and unmoving like mountain. her voice toneless and monotone.

However, that night, chill wind carrying biting frost and supernaturally sharp glass **did** roll over entire valley.

* * *

'' Maaaaaster, wake up!''

Some people wouldn't wake up. Some would ignore and roll over. Some would yell. Hao just got up and looked at his partner with half closed eyes and frown, face that could be either irritated or bored. Or both.

'' What is it, Spirit of Fire?''

'' Well, we may have lost this Shaman Fig..mhhmmmm!''

Hao's face was now great description of phrase ''' barely contained rage'''. Anger flowed and shifted under skin, ready to burst at any minute. One small part did-it resulted in Hao's fist finding it's way in Spirit of Fire's mouth. When he turned away, he looked at floor, and there was brief flicker of shame.

''But Master! I understand that you're upset, but this reaction isn't appropriate response! ''

'' **_That topic isn't up for discussion_**. Now go.''

At first surprised, Spirit of Fire shrugged and turned away. Sly smile appeared on his face and slow, teasing voice exited from nowhere and everywhere.

'' Very well. Lay here like lazy, fat slug. Not that weak like that you had chances. Just wait till that brother of yours wins.''

At first, Hao sieged for pillow to throw at him. But then, irritation turned to spite and he got up, huffing like train, hands clenched in fists, walking with as much grace as elephant and grizzly bear combined.

Spirit's pride glows on his face like morning sun on glass-clear lake.

Training didn't go well, to say at least. Whereas Spirit of Fire was blood-thirsty, Hao seemed not to enjoy their fight. All time he was indecisive.

'' **_Oh you finally started playing! Can I help, pretty please?''_**

'' Sure Puck. I'm sure Master will appreciate your aid!''

'' What?!''

'' **_Great, we're starting!''_**

It happened in moment. Great labyrinth, made of lighting and crystal, rose around 2 of them. It seemed endless, and rose up to stars.

'' **_Now, this isn't normal labyrinth. There are few challenges, but nothing special.''_**

* * *

He didn't know which way to choose. Again. So far they were almost crushed, drowned and covered with acid. What would it be this time?

He waited too long, and wall opened, to reveal giant knife, ready to tear them apart.

_/ Steel cut skin and flesh, stopping only at bone. It burned like Sun and was cold as ice. Blackness overtook him as blood gushed out of wounds. Pain likes of he never felt./_

He fell down, standing in fetal position, with hands over head. He was quiet like death and equally lively, but in his mind, blood flowed like river, thousand daggers flied, skin was peeled off body and screams were everywhere. And knife neared to him with speed of light.

Doom and thunder echoed as labyrinth was unmade under hard eyes of Titania. Her son's creations disappeared, and knife was turned back into magic from which it was formed, which itself was dispersed in nothingness.

She walked to panicked child, and placed her long, bone white index finger at his forehead. Instinctivly, he formed shield around his skin. Her touch, neither cold or warm-as if it wasn't there-weakened it, but still withstood decay elements of Faerie brought to mortal flesh. Then she started singing, barely opening mouth, producing tone that was both beautiful and repulsing- refined and like whole orchestra, but monotone and empty.

''_**Where dips the rocky highland**_

_**Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,**_

_**There lies a leafy island**_

_**Where flapping herons wake**_

_**The drowsy water rats;**_

_**There we've hid our faery vats,**_

_**Full of berries**_

_**And of reddest stolen cherries**_.

_**Come away, O human child!**_

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand.**_

_**For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.''**_

She sang and sung, till she came to end.

* * *

He fell asleep, and fire carried him away. Land glimmered like thousand bloodied rough diamonds under desert noon when she spoke:

'' _**Well, what did I tell you? There is something wrong with him after all. Depression, I would say, and trauma.''**_

* * *

Finished! please review!


	5. Call me beyond grave

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favourite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is fourth chapter, Cal me beyond grave.

This is "speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be important in future._

This is **_emotional._**

This is **_''fey speech.''_**

Enjoy!

* * *

This world vibrated with magic. It may be source of half of it if legends were to be believed. Regardless, that was just what he needed.

He didn't remember how or why, or much details, but that moment was etched in his memory as if it happened second ago. Their Father's limitless power lashing out, binding and limiting them. Cripples they were made, not able to control themselves, or freely to act on material plane. They were _**things **_now, allowed to act only through avatar-Oversoul, sustained by power and arcane might they gained from consuming souls. And when it was cut by Yoh, all those souls fled their imprisonment.

And that was why he basked in magic of this place, repulsive as it was to him and his siblings. All things had magic-it was building block of everything-matter, dream, un-existence. But it was simple, useless magic, that existed only to make things, without might or strength to defy laws of him and his kin-collectively called nature. But here? Here magic could be found in it's pure, full state, and it was only temporally converted to would-be-elements because of cosmetic changes fey wished to invoke. And best of all, none of them would miss it. He could regain his lost power in few human years.

This train of thought led him to pressing matter. Time between worlds was different, and Faerie was most famous for it. While in others you could get some basic idea where and how time run, here it was unpredictable. Hours in Faerie could be seconds, and minutes centuries. They couldn't be sure how much time has passed while they were here. If they were lucky, when they got out Shaman Fight would restart. If they were little less lucky, 500 years would have passed and it would be time for 9th tournament.

_**If master ever again participated in it, that is.**_

* * *

There were many gardens around fae's residence. Well, maybe garden isn't fitting word. It is too cultured, much more civilized and controlled than what these spaces were. To give you better picture of them- they were beautiful places, various forms of eco-systems, awe-inspiring and fear-inducing, primal wilds that lost their most dangerous parts, so somebody put rough fence around them, threw in few ornaments and called it garden. People would be amazed of sight of them, sure, but when they entered-and that rarely happened-they were constantly at unease. This is Faerie after all. It would lose it's reputation if smallest dandelion wasn't capable of causing nightmarish ends.

In one of them- appropriately known as grove of summer and winter- two monsters observed world they didn't belong to, tracing changes with few clues they had and gathering information by means of half frozen lake.

Half of grove was covered with snow and tree-like frost grew out of it, in way covering and entrapping shapeless beings that earned ire of Monarchs. Other half was valley of plants-bushes, trees, flowers, vines- that too served as prison, and were lit on fire.

In middle was lake, that also was divided by seasons. One half was water, and other ice ( not just surface, o no-whole half, till smallest drop, was turned into ice), and Earth showed onto it.

Even 2 of them appeared to be influenced by season. Puck was surrounded by flames and fog, while Titania's dress was on one side indigo clouds with snowflakes, and flames with ivy on other.

Then, image in mirror changed, showing 13 year old boy that went by name of Yoh.

Puck's eyes widened, as did his mouth, before it curled in animalistic grin, completely with fangs that could tear steel rod.

'' _**My my. So this is child that beat Hao? Calm down Puck-you see what rage and impatience did to Hao?''**_

'' _**But that child! That parasite! He is so irritating yet he performed such feat? How?''**_

'' _**Oh, many things. Hao allowed anger to cloud his mind. He was impatient. He wasn't careful enough. Understated his enemies. Didn't use all tricks he had in sleeve. King of all souls rebelled against him. Furthermore, Hao took him against rules-and it gave them rights, the advantage. Boy wasn't digested properly, so he had immunity for some time. He then got so much power-all strength and reams of his allies as well as help of different concepts. And finally-2 brothers, twins, so similar yet different, almost 2 aspects of one being, archetype so common. And child has that smell around him, smell of predicted, like he's been born for this. Fabric at work.''**_

'' _**You think it had hand in this?''**_

'' _**Did you listen? Soul King's forces aided him, and Fabric put at work what it decided long ago. Sure, it was low, but it still worked. Heroes have to defeat villains.''**_

'' _**That could prove troublesome.''**_

'' _**Yes, but what if it was played right? That passed, and his destiny is fulfilled. It has no more right to mess around with 2 brothers. However, if it tries, well Hao is smart-he could twist it and make to play as he wishes. And we could deny it, go against it's work and rules. But there are other things to focus at.''**_

'' _**That new development...How you called it? Derpperson?''**_

'' _**Depression. Mortal condition. Mental and emotional illness.''**_

'' _**And how is that treated?''**_

'' _**With therapy. Not your version of therapy. This must include empathy. Funny enough, even some humans don't get it.''**_

'' _**Uh. Empathy. Of course. They must incorporate it in everything, don't they.''**_

'' _**Agreeing completely. ''**_

'' _**Can we deal with it any other way? With magic perhaps?''**_

'' _**You know very well that that would be infringement upon free will, and so breaking of Law.''**_

'' _**But!''**_

'' _**No but. Law binds us all. Soul King would feel call for punishment, as would all other members. We just Awoke, and only small number of us did. This must be done exceptionally carefully. Till we have assets capable of giving us upper hand in conflict, we will be cut off from Yggdrasil. Do you understand, Puck? You should know that.''**_

'' _**I was always against it.''**_

'' _**Oh?''**_

'' _**It is stupid. We bind ourselves for what?''**_

'' _**And so do they. Even if it's mutually assured destruction, you can always rub them in face they were wrong.''**_

'' _**It's nothing if you lose.''**_

'' _**Maybe. But as long as I rule, it will be respected, or else.''**_

'' _**Hmm. very well. I hope it will pay off.''**_

* * *

'' _**No, no! You're doing that wrong!''**_

'' _**Come here and say it to me in my face!''**_

'' _**You think I will fall for it?''**_

'' _**There is nothing to fall for!''**_

'' _**You just can't take bit of criticism, can you?!''**_

'' _**And you can't be anything other than stuck-up perfectionist, can you?!''**_

'' _**Stop. Both of you.''**_

House maids flew down to floor, crashing like meteors. Flitling cleaned her skirt, put hands and nervously looked at floor, sometimes glancing up and forming fearful smile when she caught cat's glare. Her sister, impudent Marasela, didn't let herself be cowed by wicked beast, and stood there, hands crossed over chest, returning glare with glare.

'' _**Now, if you would be willing, tell me why you caused this ruckus, and I may not administer full punishment for it. Are we clear?''**_

'' _**Y..ye...yes, madam!''**_

''_**Pfft, weakling. This is all your fault anyway.''**_

'' _**My fault?!''**_

'' _**Ehem.''**_

'' _**Ah, yes. Well, here is thing. We were cleaning, and decorating around. Marasela, of course, couldn't be calm- of course she had to have some fun! eventually, she made space to twirl!''**_

'' _**Just listen to that! Of course, I was dragged against my will, forced to do stupid jobs, in ways she found appealing, and then criticized for not meeting her insane, backwards standards, as well as having bit of fun!''**_

'' _**So, pretty much ordinary struggle. I am appalled how set in your ways 2 of you are. Clean mess, no more noise for some time and you will be free of any repercussions of your insanity. If it comes to that, i will vouch for you. of course, I expect my room to be extremely clear next few weeks. You agree?''**_

'' _**We...we d..d..do!''**_

'' _**Hmph. Very well.''**_

Cat smirked, smile not reaching her cold, passionless eyes. Turning away, it walked graciously, tail waving in way many inhabitants of Faerie learnt to understand as '''' I'm awesome, you have to bow to me, or...''''

But Marasela wasn't finished. With flick of finger, she sent pink spark- so sweet looking for uingiven form- flying to cat. As spark flew, her form twisted, skin and flesh losing colour, texture becoming reminiscent of porcelain and wax, her wings tensing up and gleaming like glass and diamonds, hands forming in fists. All in all, she looked like doll-doll crafted by somebody who wholeheartedly believed in idea that there isn't much difference between ugliness and beauty, childhood fun gone horribly wrong ( a scariest thing about it, if you ask me).

In air, few meters away from it, same force came, clothed in turquoise. Sparks clashed, but neither moved another, nor extinguished another, their strength and might equal.

Then, turquoise runes flashed around, and cat's spell thinned, opening and lengthening, consuming pink light. Then it vanished.

Cat's smugness could be tasted in air, and Marasela tore earth open with her fist, which she then cleaned.

* * *

Boy turned over in his sleep countless times. His skin was sweated, and his face frowned in sleep. He clenched sheets and jerked.

At first dream was normal. Dark and emptiness, consciousness hidden deep into his mind, all but primal functions asleep. True, empty, peaceful sleep. But then, for some reason, thoughts strengthened, and mind rose out of it's stupor.

At first, everything was white-not shining, blinding white light, but simple, down-to-earth shade of white -, filled with mists, in which he walked ( even there, half-awake). But soon, it all changed.

Mists thickened and blackened. Lighting fell from them, thunder shook space, and rain of blood fell. earth formed and land rose up. Stones grew and flames burned. Heat licked skin and ate flesh. Some bones melted, some turned to dust, and some become black and crispy. Then, he was formed again from mess his body became, and it all repeated.

Then he was hurt by specific wounds. He had his head blown off. He had it split open. He had his brain flow out. He was skinned alive. torn apart. Eaten. Blown by bomb. Buried alive. Chained. Drowned. Burned. Suffocated. Died from blood loss. Killed in ways unimaginable. yet every time he came back.

And then, scenery changed again. there were monstrous beings, pure muscle and bone, fighting against each other. they were so giant, and there was so much of them, that neither sky or ground could be seen. He didn't know was he between them, or was he watching it from remote distance.

And his greatest nightmare came then. Wretched humans destroying beautiful planet. Forests chopped down-fir, oak, ash, cherry, apple, thorn, hazel, palms, sage, pineapple, cactus, rowan... Seas dried, earth shattered, skies darkened with smokes, animals dead, stars going out.

And finally, great sword coming down, down, down onto him.

He got up. As it's common with such things, he didn't remember nightmare.

He rose slowly. Actually, he less rose, and more **grew**, in way plant does. And finally, he sat there, both eyes and mouth half opened.

And he was empty. Empty of feelings, of intentions, of thoughts. Nothing was there, just shell of man broken into fragments long ago. It was put messily together with glue, but now even it was gone. He was empty as empty got. And in sick, twisted way, he was actually only one that was free.

Time passed and passed in room. maybe it only seemed like that, or time really convoluted around it, he dimly wondered and noticed. And then it began. Those thoughts were like treacherous seed. His mind soon awoke, flame burning smaller, but still as bright as ever, threatening to consume his sanity at speed of light. Mind then calmed down, and finally caught at normal speed.

He thought of his self-appointed mission, his duty, his life work. He decided at very young age that he was born for special goal. None told him that-actually, most would have preferred if he burned in his own home, or fell dead and rotted in abandoned streets of capital-he decided upon it himself. Out of his own will and wish, his want and must, he carved out goals for himself. At first, to be container for world's hatred. Then to unleash it on humanity. Then to protect them from it. And finally to destroy them and their hate, to save world from them. Funny thing, history. Like story-it always repeats. Fate isn't much creative.

And in all he failed.

* * *

_/'' Demon child, fox spawn!'' _

_Stones flew and flew, hitting him. Wicked children danced around him, some laughing, some scowling. Keep it in, keep it in, you deserve that, his thoughts resonated._

_Damn it all./_

* * *

_/ Wicked, stupid people. His eyes flickered, turning from fear to hate to nervousness to grief. He watched them all, fat, smelly-some smelled on crap and death, some on fat and sickly sweet perfumes, but effect was same- walk around, all arrogance and pompousness showing itself. They didn't often cast look on poor people like him, and if they did, it was only ones of contempt._

_Oh, how he wished to make Oversoul, and crush their skulls like he did with false monk._

_But he couldn't. He had no weapon, no spirit, and no power./_

* * *

_/ __**'' Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!''**_

_He couldn't take it anymore. He tried, oh yes, gods know he tried, but he couldn't. He couldn't, couldn't, couldn't..._

_Take that ghost from today for example. His family especially._

* * *

_/ '' Hey. Don't be afraid.''_

''_But I...''_

'' _No buts. You're going away.''_

'' _But I don't deserve it! i wasn't good person! If I come back, it will be as flea!''_

'' _And who says that?''_

'' _Well they...''_

'' _And who are they? You were good person from what i heard from you. You will come back as great person again. Who knows, maybe you become kami.''_

'' _Really?''_

'' _Yes.''_

_Ghost rose, it's green-blue body shining with silver, blue and orange now, as it ascended to Great Spirits. Hao gave him hand._

'' _Thanks'' Ghost's smile of gratitude turned in horrified expressions as he saw hao's soul now._

'' _Stay away from me!''_

'' _But...'''_

_Nothing. His smile faltered, and he went away with head looking at floor. Family looked at him in horror- crazy man that spoke with air but banished all their misfortunes, yet gave him money and false, crooked smiles._

_He smiled, but as he went to carriage, their thoughts invaded his own._

'' _Demon.''_

'' _Monster.''_

'' _It isn't human.''_

'' _I heard that his mother was kitsune but I didn't really believe it..''_

''_I hope we never hear from him again.''_

'' _Fraud.''/_

* * *

_So he kneeled there, with wide, bloodied eyes, pulling his hair, breaking vases and crying, and his so called clan just looked from doors with same contempt./_

* * *

_/ As he walked, people run. Metal weapons turned on them. Electricity from everything formed lighting to strike them. Earth rose in spikes and tore them. Wind blew and suffocated them. Plants walked as soldiers. Light blinded and dark enveloped. Cold froze them, heat and liquid in their bodies turned against them. Life left them and death came. Time aged them, and fate thwarted them, while luck run from them._

_Yet all of it wasn't enough.''/_

* * *

Slowly but surely, guilt worked it's way in his mind, and shame coloured his cheeks. He sat in fetal position now, and sorrowful song came from his throat, as high as ant.

''If you seek me,

if you wish to hear me,

you're wasting time,

but know,

know,

you can contact me,

you just need to call me beyond grave''

* * *

And in garden, Titania and Puck were still watching Worlds.

'' _**I don't know why we bother- we could just fix him, turn him partly into into one of us, and he would be much happier that way- he would fit, then we could make him work.''**_

'' _**No. Whatever happens, he will have choice. It is better that way anyway. Humans are bound to their mankind with giant chains. Strange ones-outcasts, shamans, ghosts, animals, are bound with ropes. Yet Hao is bound with strings. If we forced him, we would weave that unpaired strings in ropes, but this way, we will tear them to threads. If he chooses so, of course.''**_

And as she spoke, those metaphors took shape, binding her fingers. She stood there, unmoving as ever, while Puck went off to do his schemes.

And again, wind of frost and glass role over garden.

* * *

_/ Place was long ago abandoned. Mists hid valley, with long, dark green grass, that was sprinkled with dew despite it being evening._

_Blue fires led astray from safe path, yet pregnant woman didn't fall for trick. Ironic, as she headed for circle of red-and-white mushrooms, grey stones and indigo-pink crystals._

'' _Please, anybody, help me.''_

_And there, from depths of mist, pitch came, and formed terrifying and glamorous-rightly so-form of masked woman in flowery kimono similar to woman._

**_'' Asanoha. Pleasure to see you. What brings you here.''_**

'' _You know. Very well.''_

'' _**Do I?'**_

'' _Yes, you do.''_

''_**Well, you caught me. So what now?''**_

'' _Help me, Gods-damn it! Hide me from them till they go far away!''_

'' _**Bringing victims in front of their murderer isn't very smart to do. But even if I wished to, you know rules.''**_

'' _Very well. I will prolong my time of service, and loosen their terms.''_

'' _**Acceptable.''**_

_But Asanoha knew better. Nothing was said about child's life._

'' _But my child has to arrive alive and healthy, in mind, body, and soul, nothing that would worsen him by human-especially mine-standards.''_

'' _**And what would you offer?''**_

'' _ I ask for you to be his godmother. You will be able to influence him, but you will have to protect him. Is that clear?''_

_It was dangerous and desperate, and she watched Queen, half-expecting her to put finger over her chin and show some tidbit of thinking, of mind process somewhat similar to human's._

_'' **Very well.''**_

_And so, there, her son was born with help of Succhiochia, High Queen of Sellie Court herself._

* * *

Finished! Please review!

I'm not sure about that bit with ghost-is that true part of Shinto?

Titania has many nicknames, and Succhiocchia is just one name she used when Asanoha knew her. Asanoha's grandmother called her Tryella, and her grandfather Auinea.

I hope you enjoyed that.


	6. And what will we do now

WARNING! at beginning, poem Hao sings takes lot of space-it is rather long, so if you wish to skip it, freely do so, but be warned you may not get what happens in conversation after that, as it is at first about song and it's topic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ( property of Hiroyuki Takei), Midsummer Night's Dream ( public domain but property of dear William Shakespeare), Slavic folklore, mythology and fairy tales ( ok, in sense I do, it's mine culture), or most famous fairy tales ( while they are mostly archetypical stories, most famous were versions of Charles Perrault, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm and my-all-times-favourite, Hans Christian Andersen). If i did, I would be sickly rich, very old, and certainly not making fanfiction.

So, here is sixth chapter, And what will we do now.

Should I drop following legends?

This is "speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something that hasn't been explained at this point and will probably be in future.._

This is _**emotional.**_

This is **_''fey speech.''_**

* * *

Enjoy!

And so boy who was an old man sat there on bed for ages- very possible in this monstrous land- and sang, sang till his voice broke and until his heart staggered. Tones were low and whispery, yet clear like glass, perfectly sang, as if it was only thing he did since being begotten in his mother's womb to this moment. His voice, rich and neither low or high, seemed to be made of spider silk and grey dust, covered whole room, vernebrating and returning, pushed by walls, formed many echoes, as if whole choir was singing, ultimately strengthening sound beyond boy's semi- whisper. And room, room that seemed to have been made from jelly, cream and liquid, spun, waved and bursted, forming balloons then burstled them at every new word, washed bright green from itself, turning in mournful grey, slowly lost shape and twisted in currents of light and water, led by music.

'' Call me beyond grave

Beyond Doors that separate us all

Beyond tomb

Beyond dirt

Beyond black

Beyond dust

Beyond cobweb

Beyond flame

Beyond knife

Beyond water

Beyond cyclone

Beyond dark and beyond light

Call me, let wind carry your voice

Let your scream tear the land

Let your wail make night cry

Let bats to fly and spread word

That you won't stand by.

Go, go, and go

Take weapon in hand

Craft knife out of stone, shield from skin

Poison from blood, armor from flesh.

Go, go and go

Don't let them trick you

Don't merely look, but see

Set upon paths of thorn and lily

Avoid one of ivy and bone

No matter what they say.

Go, go and go

You will have to learn to wait

And you will have to learn to submit

But remember

Learn, don't change

You will have to fight

To win

And to lose

But remember, it's all one

Great, repetitive cycle

No matter how much different

And how antagonistic

One simply cannot

Be without another.

Go, go and go

Tear the shades with knife, and protect from corpses with shield

Feed wraiths with poison, and let Guardians put hand on armor

Walk among bodies

And among spirits

And come to crowning of dead sun

There, in hall of bone and wreathed light.

Go, go and go,

Don't merely look, but see

Do you see grey pillars of molten flesh

Do you see tablets black of scorched blood

Do you see holes of many coloured eyes

Do you see white ornaments of bleached bones?

You do?

Good, good.

Go, go and go,

Those guard chambers where I rest, and they belong to one that took me.

So listen now

Tear down the Gates Of Death,

And there I shall be waiting,

To be counted amongst forgotten dead.

We go, we go like ashes of dead bodies ours

Go, go and go!

Oh? What is that, '''my love'''?

Did you really expect that I would remain same,

Taken like this, consumed and torn?

I loved you, I did,

But now that's twisted

I know what I was

Yet neither you or I myself, can bring me to care

I shall lead my mindless brethren

To this new world that's so full of food

And none of living can stop us.

We-that's me, my dear ( don't act, don't pretend you aren't happy for me, proud for what you have unleashed) will feast.

Go, go and go

We will take them by force and surprise

We will eat them and their power and their strength

And we will eat their skill, and their knowledge and their life

Till they become like us

Part of us

Until they're we.

And then we shall move on, move on,

To other places full of power

And other realms that are still standing.

Go, go and go,

We will take them all

Everything will be ours

Go, go and go,

My dear, don't worry,

There is reward for you

True, not what you were expecting,

But really, tell me,

Ave you ever heard

Or seen somebody

Whose all wishes came to be true?

Life just doesn't operate that way, my sweetheart.

Go, go and go,

Don't worry

Here I come

To give you your prize

Maybe I tear your arms instead

Of hugging you

Maybe I skin you

As replacement for touching you sensually

Maybe I scalp you

Instead of petting your hair

But in essence it's all same

Who cares if I turn you in my slave

Body, soul, mind, will and heart

Instead of marrying you

( certainly not I)?

Go, go and go,

You greedy little thing,

Still you earn for kiss,

And dare to seek ring,

Even if I ate your fingers,

Even if I consumed your lips ?

Well, who am I

To disallow it to you ?

Take, take and take

Here is it,

Are you finally satisfied?!

Go, go and go,

You should have remembered

( didn't I warm you to remember )

That in this world

And all others,

That hope is useless,

Tale for children,

That nobility is irrational,

For desires

And wishes

And intentions

Born of it

Always fail

Always fall

To ones of

Greed

Lie

Hate

Gluttony

Envy

Dishonor

And law-breaking?

Never once

Did you stand chance.

Go, go and go

…

Love?

Why do you look at me

Like that?

Don't you have in heart

Mercy for poor old me?

Go, go and go

Good, you have learnt

And I don't know wherever

To be sorrowful

Or joyous.

Go, go and go

Such speech I gave you

Yet I forgot it myself immediately

Go, go and go

When monster that wretched

From gate came

Purple fish freak

Tall as sky

Calling itself

General

And took all I made- or unmade- from me

So now I have

Only one thing

Left to say.

Go, go and go.''

As song ended, room slowly stopped changing and twisting, and finally solidified, thought it remained in mad shapes. Hao didn't notice any of this- his head was still cast down, and his stare was empty. Again, his mind floated in abyss of half-formed ideas, dancing between raw thoughts and….

''_**Bravo, bravo, bravissimo!''**_

It wasn't single voice. Those were 3 sounds, that somehow managed to get thought across. First was like barking of fox. Second was like jingling of silver bells. And third was like far-away thunder. Nevertless, it was enough to snap Hao out of his daze.

Door was in middle of rough purple rock that used to be wooden wall. It was overgrown with thorns and fully opened, leading to room full of food. It would have been perfectly ordinary, if shelves didn't horizontally _**grow**_ out of left wall, and yet food on them - also positioned horizontally- didn't abide by gravitation and fall down to be destroyed, not feeling guilty one bit for not performing holy duty of being wasted and destroyed thanks to stupidity or/and clumsiness of their owners, as was expected from food in all Worlds.

Golden light came from everywhere and nowhere, completely avoiding figure standing in doorway. Dark shadow grinned, showing impressive set of pointy teeth. Then it darted for bed with such inhuman speed and agility- though not grace or finesse- that only black streak could be glimpsed. As it came to bed, it lightened to green, buege and russet, till impish boy kneeled right in front of Hao.

Confusion spread across Hao's face, and he let out single word.

'' What?''

Boy laid down, and put hands around belly, with legs up in air, laughing like mad.

'' _**Oh myself, your face is so funny! I love what you mortals can do with expressions!''**_

'' You find my face funny? You should try developing sense of humor, and understand fun- if it falls within purview of simple feelings you can comprehend.''

'' See? It's even more funny now! But yes, I would very much like to try it!''

'' Well, then first learn how to make faces, or get mask. Maybe make one based on mine.''

'' _**Really? You are''**_ he seemed to struggle to say next word, and after few minutes, finally spat it out._**'' Serious? Great! I will take it. Which way would you prefer, to carve it out with knife or to conceptually snatch away ability? I can do both, but since you were so kind to offer both it and advice, you will be granted right to choose!''**_

Hao grew even more irritable with this, but didn't show it. His face flinched, but he composed his face soon, though contempt wholly filled his eyes. He contemplated answer for some time.

' Tche. Sick, twisted madmen. And that nerve. Would you like me to rip your face away, then meddle with fabric of your being and take away an ability? I'm not some puny human to be tricked that way.'

'' Based on, not mine.''

Boy's eyes and head fell down, as if he was genuinely upset. His lip trembled, and he would have looked really sad- if there wasn't for curiosity and glee in his eyes.

' Is he serious, or mocking me ?! ' And some small, faraway parts of his mind nodded to each other, as if to say '' Both?'' '' Both.'' ''Both.'' '' Both is good.''

_**'' That song you sang, how is it called?'**_

Again, surprise wrote itself on his face, and he didn't wholly compose himself when he said:

'' Poem of wandering grave. And old song of Irish/ welsh origins.''

_**'' Of course! People from Isles of Emerald Rabbit, they were always best, at least to me. It is great song. Such story, and topic. And best of all, it takes lot of effort! It doesn't rhyme, so if you don't get right tone, it comes off as boring recitation!''**_

'' E..exactly ! That's why I like it.''

''_** And great plot! Whole poem dedicated to trickery.''**_

''…No. It isn't about trickery or great deceit- it is just side-effect of main topic. Love.''

_**'' Love? What does it gave to do with plot?''**_

'' Everything .''

'_**' But narrator uses, and manipulates protagonist into doing dirty work so invasion could start, and then it turns out that narrator is also played by another conqueror, and protagonist sides with new conqueror against narrator. Isn't love supposed to be all-consuming and relentless?''**_

'' It is. It's whole point. It is about passionate love, and about wishes of lovers. How it is powerful and bright, yet how malice and hate tamper it. You can't decide who is protagonist. One lover dies, taken by something wicked. Other, guided by it's instructions, goes to end of world and beyond to free their love. It manages to conquer impossible challenges. Yet at end, they find that their lover was twisted and corrupted, planning to consume world they loved so much. Or maybe it was always like that. And in end, cycle repeats and luck turns. They're too betrayed. And none of this wouldn't happen without passionate love or will.''

His gaze was far away and mournful. Boy waved his arm in front of Hao's eyes few times, and then shrugged.

'_**' Whatever you say. I still find it to be more about trickery.''**_

'' Ugh.''

_**'' Hmmm. You put hands on head. Is that something mortals do when they joke? Or accept another person's point?**_

'' Your voice. It's hard to listen to. My head hurts.''

_**'' Really? You can pierce glamour? So interesting**_.'' Boy's voice shifted slowly to normal human voice.

'' Of course I can. How to call you?''

_**'' I had many names across aeons, but most common ones are Puck and Robin.''**_

Memory flashed through Hao's head-image of horned imp whose face half old man, half beautiful teenager with rotting flesh and scales.

'' What?! But...''

''_** I know. But hey, shape isn't important. I change it every week. Though I like this body, maybe I will wear it longer.''**_

'' Get out! How dare you? After that labyrinth of yours.''

'_**' Oh, please, it was nothing spectacular. It was just so you will get prepared. Also, be careful what you say or do-this land is heavily influenced by words and actions of it's inhabitants. For example-look how this room reacted to your song.''**_

And then he walked out in dark corridor, as room returned to it's original shape.

* * *

_**' 'So you accept?''**_

_**'' Yes! I do.''**_

_**'' Very well.''**_

Puck's hands curved into paws, with knives for claws. He tore off sidhe's blue skin from face, along with grey flesh, prompting colourless blood to flow. He started suffocating him, and rose up in air. Light appeared and formed confused expression, which Puck sucked in himself.

Sidhe was thrown to floor. he got up and tried to make some expression, but his muscles just twitched. Realizing that, he smiled, before his face became empty, lacking eyes, nose or mouth.

Puck put on skin on his face, then removed it. Expression was still there. Then, he slowly smiled. and continued to stroll through.

_**'' That boy really gives good advices.''**_

* * *

Hao slept for some more time. When he got up, he was hungry. He reached for doorknob, planning to examine food in storage. He may have been hungry as wolf in winter, but there were so much warnings about food of these beings, and being entrapped here forever or having all food taste as dust after he finished this meal, or become addicted weren't appealing fates.

When he opened doors, instead of horizontal storage room, there was upside down kitchen. All cooking devices, oven, table and people were standing on ceiling.

Belhilda stopped sweeping and looked up, then almost barked :'' What are you waiting, dearie? Come in, but clean shoes.''

Hao looked first at her then at his shoes, then at floor. He attempted to say something, but Belhilda waved finger and doormat appeared. Slowly, he wiped his shoes-thought to him it appeared there was no dirt- and slowly stepped inside, trembling little.

It was... well, it was hard to describe. It wasn't like he was hauled up, or that he flew. He just stepped and found himself on ceiling. Everything looked normal (excluding fact that doors were up-well down, he supposed-). As normal as group of fae preparing food can get. But it was okay- Hao, as numerous people across millenium put it, was '' type of person that could sit among incarnations of chaos and have them constantly worry has he heard of nice little thing called sanity.'' Which actually happened once.

_**'' Come, come. You must be hungry as Cu Sith. we will find you some nice mortal food. But first, wash hands...''**_

He just stared at her, till Flitling tugged brownie's robes:_**'' Eh, Belhilda, you know, he is mortal. They and hydrouquill mix as well as we'' **_there she stood, frightened, looking over shoulders, then whispered_**'' as we and bane. He needs water.''**_

**_'' Oh. I forgot that. Silly old biddy. Ah, here are they. Take what you want, but you will have later to help in kitchen.''_**

Hao walked to basket with food. There was everything you could dream of concerning food. He looked at Belhilda and twins then asked : '' You're sure this is food from my world? There hasn't been any tampering with it? It is safe for non-Gentry and non-Spirit consumption?''

_**'' Completely. It is fully safe for you to eat it.''**_

Words didn't seem to contain any possible hidden meaning ( and brownie gained nothing from tricking him), so he took few apples out of basket, and started peeling it. He ate them in silence. Then he reached for pomegranate juice.

_**'' Take more.''**_

'' No, it is enough. I will come to kitchen tomorrow.''

**_'' But wait!''_**

* * *

Too late. He already stepped through door.

Titania was sitting on her throne, listening to lords and ladies's complaints when doors opened. Gentry didn't even notice it.

With thought she got rid of them. She reached in their being, and tore out shape and form, rendering them first to splash of colours, then back to pure essence of Faerie, which floated back to their own domains.

She prepared for chaos and disaster, for him to run in and break very stuff of creation, to tear room's existence to shreds, but thankfully, that didn't pass. He just came in room.

_**'' Godson.'''**_

'' Queen Titania.''

_**'' It could be more formal.''**_

'' I'm not too keen on bowing.''

_**'' Such behavior could be dangerous.''**_

'' Meaning you would kill me?''

_**'' There are things worse than death.''**_

'' But I'm your godson. To perform your fun on me would be breaking of bargain and Law. I know how these things work.''

_**'' Indeed you do. Is that why you show no fear?''**_

'' Honestly? I don't care. No, if you will excuse me, I would go. Could you make these doors lead to room where you graciously placed me to rest.''

_**'' Of course.''**_

Wind roared to life and opened doors, revealing Hao's room. Of course, it was positioned horizontally, placed on right wall.

_**''Hao?''**_

'' What?''

_**'' You gave Puck such nice analysis of that song. Did you become soft?''**_

'' Did you manage to understand it's topic?''

And with this, he stepped out.

_**'' Fire?''**_

'' You seek something, your Majesty?''

_**'' Tell me all about his habits.''**_

Spirit of Fire couldn't keep sigh from escaping from his lips. In low voice, he whispered: " And what will we do now?''

* * *

Tada! Finished! I feel song darkness by Blackmore's night would go well with this fic. Please review.


End file.
